


Spirits

by Philharmonic_convergence



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami is Canon, Massages, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Spirit World, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic_convergence/pseuds/Philharmonic_convergence
Summary: Korra decides that her girlfriend is still too stressed after their trip to the Spirit World. Luckily she knows exactly how to solve the problem.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Spirits

If you’d asked twelve year old Asami Sato where she’d be in ten years you wouldn’t have gotten an answer anywhere close to the truth. But here she was, dating the Avatar herself, running her own company, visiting the spirit world.

“So what do you think?” Korra asked, bending down to pat the head of a furry spirit with big eyes. 

“It’s amazing,” she whispered, taking it all in. Everything was so bright. Just like home yet different in a thousand ways.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Korra, her girlfriend (and wasn’t that wonderful?), said, pulling her closer and leaning her face up. “May I?” She asked.

Asami nodded and Korra drew their lips together, gentle and sweet. Kissing Korra wasn’t like kissing anyone she’d ever dated before. It was always a moment she could live in forever, one sweet and eternal and young. It made her heart skip a beat in her chest. It made her want to be with Korra in that instant and every instant moving forward. It made her feel alive.

“That was nice,” Korra said, holding her hand. She began to lead her through the field. “Now come with me, there’s so much I want to show you.”

Asami hadn’t realized quite how much she needed a vacation until she plopped back down on the couch in her room. Now that she was back she could feel that her shoulders were less tense, her breath a little lighter.

“You still seem so tense,” Korra said, coming up behind her and gently resting her hands on her back. “Anything I can do about that?”

“Yes, please,” Asami replied, “you know what I’ve got to ask for.” Korra began to gently massage her back, her callused hands running over her muscles and smoothing the tension. Asami rolled her neck and Korra reached down to plant a kiss on the delicate exposed skin. She tried to stifle it, but Asami let out a breathy moan.

“You like that?” Korra asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered. Korra’s hands continued to roam her back, easing the tension in her shoulders. For someone who had grown up surrounded by ice and snow Korra was ridiculously warm.

“Do you want to go to the bed? They’ll be more space there,” Korra said, quiet and smooth. Asami nodded and they slowly made their way over, Korra reaching up on her tiptoes to lay kisses on Asami’s upper back where her hands had just been.

When they finally made it to the bed, covered in rich, smooth sheets, Korra began to let her hands wander over Asami’s whole body. Her warm fingers found the points of tension and eased them, her warm lips pressing gentle kisses on the exposed skin above her shirt.

“Can I take this off?” Korra asked, her fingers playing with the edges of Asami’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Asami said. “And keep kissing my neck, I really like that.”

“Of course.” And Korra’s lips were back on that spot, the one that had felt so good before. At the same time Korra’s arms reached around her body to unbutton her shirt. The cold air hit her chest and sent goosebumps down her spine, but soon Korra’s body was flush against hers and the cold seemed to matter less.

Asami turned around. “I want to look at you,” she said, taking in the flush of her girlfriend’s cheeks. She was so beautiful, her muscles sharply defined and her eyes soft. “Can I?” She asked, reaching towards the hem of Korra’s shirt. Her girlfriend nodded and she slipped it off, reverently running her fingers over her girlfriend’s abs.

“You look beautiful,” Korra said as they both shimmied out of the rest of your clothes.

“You’re telling me. Do you know how amazing it is that I get to date you?”

Instead of responding Korra reached up to kiss her again. It was longer this time, lingering. Asami bent down to meet the kiss and gently run her teeth along Korra’s bottom lip.

Slowly Korra’s fingers inched down Asami’s body, ghosting along her hip bones. Asami let out a hot breath.

“Yes, that’s nice,” she said.

“You like it when I touch you like this?” Korra’s fingers dragged along her stomach. Asami nodded and Korra kept at it, her fingers dancing but never touching what Asami wanted her to touch. Their lips still hovered next to each other. She could sense the warm heat of Korra’s breath, so intimately close to her.

Asami could feel herself getting wetter. “Korra, can you please touch me?” She asked, her voice breathy. 

“Anything for you,” Korra replied, kissing her again and gently stroking her fingers over her folds. Her thumb rolled against her clit for a moment, lazy and gentle. 

“Yes, more, that feels so good,” Asami moaned. 

And with that Korra began to press a bit harder, her index finger teasing. She latched her lips to Asami’s neck and began to press against her neck, bruising.

One hand continued to wander over Asami’s body, stroking her inner thighs and then the taught skin spread between her hip bones. Her other hand continued to rub gentle circles against her clit while her fingers set an even pace, slipping in and out.

Asami could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, closer to the edge.

“It’s good, it’s so good,” she said. “Keep going, a little faster.” Korra responded with vigor, her face flushed and sweaty. She reached down for another kiss as she brought Asami closer and closer.

Finally her orgasm rolled through her like a wave.

“You look beautiful like that,” Korra said, “though you look beautiful all the time.”

“Sap,” Asami said with a laugh. She still felt a bit shaky, uneven yet wonderful. “But I think it’s time for me to return the favor.”

She instructed Korra to lay down, to make herself comfortable on the bed. Her girlfriend happily complied and Asami began to kiss down her neck, her lips and fingers exploring her girlfriend’s body. She looked so gorgeous, laid out before Asami’s ready eyes.

Her fingers played across Korra’s nipples and the other woman gasped. “Yes, keep doing that.”

Asami continued to let one of her fingers circle Korra’s nipple, switching back and worth every so often. Korra leaned into the touch and softly moaned.

At the same time Asami began to pepper kisses on her girlfriend’s thighs. The skin was soft yet Asami could still feel her strong muscles beneath the skin.

“Can I?” She asked, her lips inching closer and closer. Korra nodded.

Asami slowly, teasingly, pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s clit. Korra arched her back, so much more sensitive than Asami had been.

Asami began to apply more pressure, her mouth exploring the folds of Korra to see what her girlfriend liked while her hands roamed her body. She could feel the muscles in Korra’s legs tightening as she continued to nose as Korra’s clit.

“Asami, I think I’m about to come,” Korra moaned, breathless and so much quieter than usual.

Asami hummed her acknowledgment and continued. Sure enough, a moment later, she felt Korra’s legs tense as she came.

They cleaned up and then lay together on the bed, holding each other’s hands and occasionally leaning over to kiss the other’s cheek or lips or neck.

“So how’re you feeling now?” Korra asked. “Less stressed?”

“I’m feeling amazing. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve rewatched LoK recently (I was a cool kid who watched it when it first came out) and I still love it so much. I’ll forever stand by that Korra was in fact a good Avatar, and that Korrasami is iconic
> 
> Also, I know that the comics exist, but I haven’t actually read them yet so this isn’t canonical to that timeline


End file.
